Undercover
by Unapologetic47Fangirl
Summary: sorry if the translation is not right, im spanish and sometimes i have trouble with my english :) in this FF Castle and Beckett are chosen to go undercover as a young couple deeply falled in love with each other, also mobsters. Gates asks Beckett to dress sexy so... Would Castle be capable of resist? What they would do at nights if they dont want to have sex?
1. Chapter 1

The sound of my phone woke me up. I expected to see the smiling face of Beckett, that picture that I got to steal her, but I was surprised to see that who was calling me was the very Iron Gates! I quickly went to the police station imagining that something had happened, imagining the worst. I opened the office door of Gates and felt that a huge weight disappeared of my chest: Beckett was already there, sitting in a chair. I handed her coffee and she smiled me back, a little tense, I assumed it was because of my "perfect" relationship with Gates, she watched as me like saying: "What have you done now?" I sat glancing Beckett and she replied, shrugging her shoulders, she had the same idea as me of why we were there: none. Gates sat in her chair and staring at us, began to speak:

- Detective Beckett, Castle ... I suppose you have heard some of these murders of mobsters, not? - Beckett and I nodded - An undercover cop told us that they plan the murder of another COUPLE – she said, emphasizing the word - and we need to make us go through this couple for a week or so, we have to go undercover and do all that they had planned to avoid suspicion. In due course the murderers will receive green light and there, we will catch them... - Beckett went to ask something but Gates raised her hand and she kept talking - We will be in touch with each other. My boss and I have been evaluating those who are most appropriate for this work - Beckett suddenly looked up and I knew that she had already guessed why Gates wanted us - and we have decided that both you are perfect for this job.

- NO! – Said Beckett, suddenly rising from her chair - if you want, send me, but not with Castle.

- Beckett, I... - I began to say, but I stopped. She said that to protect me or because she doesn't want to have to pretend something that she did not feel...? I stared at her, confused.

- Look Castle, no offense, you are very good with clues and theories, but in the moment of get into action you're as a nine year old on a sugar rush, totally incapable to taking anything seriously. - Beckett said, looking me into my eyes. She looked away before I could be sure but I saw something strange, like if she was hiding the real reason.  
I breathed deeply and said:

- Beckett, I have changed, you may not realize it but I matured after your shot ...

- Oh yeah? Well look I'm not quite sure of that.

- Hey, we've been together four years and if you had told me that at the first years I would have accepted it. But now?! No, Kate ... I refuse!

Beckett was going to answer me but Gates stood up and we both sat down, I had not realized that I had got up to speak:

- Enough! The couple fights out here! Detective Beckett, you will obey my rules for that I am the captain. And you, Castle, will behave because if you don't behave, I don't care your relationship with the mayor, the days of persecuting the Detective Beckett will end. Now, please, go away to pack up what you need and return in two hours to pick up all equipment.

We got up to leave and I was about to cross the door, when Gates called Beckett:

- Detective, you have to pretend to be a gangster, so please dress... sexy.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing in front of Gates and Beckett, difficult thing, especially when I saw the face of annoyance of Beckett. She passed by my side and I could see, without needing to tell me that she was angry with me. I was going to follow her and fix everything but I thought that maybe was better later.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived at my loft; I made a small family gathering in the kitchen to explain everything to my mom and Alexis, and prepared my suitcase. When I was ready, I left and went back to the 12º precinct. In the elevator I met Beckett, she smiled me and I thought she had already thought of everything and she had calmed. We went together to the office of Gates; she told us to sit, again:

- Well, I hope you are more relaxed now. You'll get called Ben Fillion - and she handed me a fake ID - and Beverly Katic – she gave Beckett her fake ID - Ryan and Esposito are going to be always close to you, ready to intervene at any time. You cannot talk to them except for untraceable phone that will give you the undercover cop to arrive. They make the calls, answering MANDATORY. - And she looked at me, I tried to look as innocent - Your plane leaves in an hour, you'll stay in Concorde Hotel, Los Angeles, famous hotel for their tricks of drugs and money. The subjects for which you have to pass are retained to not cause problems. Good luck, Detective and ... Castle.

We raised when she said:

- Ah! Do not forget that you are a couple, a sentimental couple, I want you to act in the most convincing way possible, do whatever it takes; but I doubt, given your situation, you may have problems ...

Beckett and I stared each other, stunned by what she had just suggested:

- No, sir, Castle and I do not ... - Beckett said to clarify the situation but Gates stopped her:

- I do not care your sentimental status, I want that bastards in jail so you must concentrate on the mission.

Two hours later we were entering the lavish reception at Concorde. The receptionist, who I assumed was the undercover cop, guided us to our suite, and when he gave me the key also gave me the phone that Gates had said. Beckett looked to me to open the room and I did it, but when she was about to enter, I said:

- Bev, wait!

She turned to look at me. Holding on the laugh because I knew what I was about to do was going to piss her off, I picked her up like if we were just married. She gasped in surprise, and we entered in the suit. It was huge with a massive bed (double), two huge bathrooms, a huge plasma TV, etc.:

- Seems made for giants - and I laughed at my own comment, I was glad to see that Beckett smiled a little. – Forgive me. For everything I did before.

She looked at me with her bright green eyes, and she said:

- It's okay - she smiled me- I'm going to take a shower, okay?

I nodded and I started to unpack my suitcase to keep everything in the dressing room, which was as big as my office in my loft. Someone phoned. By custom, I touched the pocket where I had the iPhone but it was not who sounded. I thought maybe it was Beckett's smartphone but then I remembered the one that the receptionist had given to me and I took it. Yes, it was this.

- Hello, Ben Fillion at the appliance.

- Yo, Castle, pretend I'm Robby, your little brother. – said Esposito.

- Hey, Robby, how are you? – I answered.

- You're being watched, they have cameras and microphones in the room, everywhere.

- I'm glad. I'm fine and Beverly also, she is showering now, talk to her tomorrow, okay? - I said, pretending.

- Okay, the only "safe" places are the bathrooms, there you can argue all you want; but when you're outside, pretend that you are everything to each other.

I thought, bitterly, that I would not have many problems to pretend that:

- All right, buddy, enjoy and be careful.

- Hey, Castle ... You too - Esposito said, worried.

- Sure, I will look after her like if my life depends on it.

"Of that we have no doubt" said someone from the bottom of the other line. "Ryan" I thought.

- Okay. Goodbye, Robby, I love you kid.

I was talking to the beep that alerts that the communication has been cut off. I went into the bathroom where Beckett was and, for a few seconds I stared at her silhouette before shouting:

- ¡Kate!


	3. Chapter 3

Her face appeared on one side of the curtain, at first frightened, but then became angry:

- Castle! - Said half whispering - First, my name is Beverly. And second, can you tell what the hell are you doing here?! I'm taking a shower!

- Quiet - I smiled – like if I had not seen you before almost naked ... - She looked at me blankly - A bomb, a murderer freak obsessed with Nikki Heat, I saved your life... - I saw that she already remember - Well, I came to tell you that Esposito had called, they are watching us with cameras and microphones, the only "safe" places are the bathrooms. I'm already going out; relax, although maybe strange them that I do not stay here for shower with yo...

Beckett threw me a towel to my face:

- Okay, okay, I'll resist the temptation. Anyway, if someday you're interested ... My safe word is: apples.

And I left the bathroom, winking an eye. I watched TV for a while, Beckett left the bathroom, she undid her suitcase and she went to the bathroom, I supposed to dress. Sexy. I remembered what Gates had said and wondered if I could resist, she was already sexy by herself! I dressed, and just as I was thinking, with two ties on each hand, which one chose, she left the bathroom. She was super sexy. With a black, adjusted dress, as short as I never saw her. Her hair, long and curly; still somewhat damp, fell around her face, tousled. She was wearing makeup very soft. She put on heels and she turned to me:

- How am I? – She asked, walking around.

- Eh, hmm ... - I could not speak. I was with the ties in my hands, my mouth open and dumbfounded face (I guess) because she laughed. She approached at me, and looking at the ties, she chose one and put me. We rarely had been so together. She finished the knot and, rubbing our noses, she whispered me:

- Come on, we're going to be late.

We went out to dinner that night and all the following. Every morning or evening, Ryan or Esposito called us, they told us the news of the case, corrected us in some respects and told us the plans for that day. We pretended, we shook hands, we hugged, and we kissed. But I had a hard time. All this was a representation of everything I wanted to do with Beckett, but without feeling. The kisses were cold; maybe people will believe them but not me. The nights were the same. It is assumed that all normal couples had sex. We (rather Beckett), during the first five nights, found excuses not to do it: the first night that if Beverly was tired from the trip. Another that if she had a headache, although this may be true, all afternoon at a benefit gale hearing chattering old ladies, until I had it! Another that if I kept playing poker, she went to the suit, saying she was tired because it was late (2:30 am), and I said jokingly, "I'm going now darling, try not to sleep ..." and I winked . The other, after a particularly horrible afternoon for me (Beckett and I had been all afternoon at a party demonstrating our endless love) I was at the bar with too many drinks, and went to the suit slightly drunk. Beckett was a little angry, but I thought I saw in her eyes that she understood me, that it hurt her too fake, but maybe it was the effect of alcohol. That night she was gorgeous, more than usual, also the alcohol that I had inside, which made everything shine. I lay on the bed beside her and stared at her:

- What is it, Benny? - She wonder, really worried.

- No ... Not know if ever I told you but your eyes ... You have beautiful green eyes, bright, able to convey all that your head will not or cannot say. Sometimes it seems to me ... - I stopped a while, I frowned, trying to think.

-It seems what? - She asked, looking puzzled.

I shook my head; I could not remember what I meant:

- And, so that you have to dress sexy? Bullshit - I said waving my hand, I looked at her and I saw that she was warning me her eyes - You do not need to dress sexy because you're ... you're gorgeous, but not only on the outside, Be ... Be ... - I saw that she feared that maybe I would say her real name - Bev. Also inside though you built that wall. Want to know what I thought of that wall? - Beckett nodded - Sometimes we put up walls. Not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to knock them down. I have made cracks and you know it, I could look inside and, even now, after all this time working with you, I'm still amazed of the depth of your strength and your heart... And your hotness!

Beckett smiled me and looked at me with love and something more, but alcohol did not let me see what it was. I continued, with pasty tongue:

- I always wanted to tell you ... And I had the opportunity but I was afraid, you know? I think now is a good time, maybe not the most appropriate but we may not have other, you know what I mean? Nobody has tomorrow guaranteed. So I always wanted to say you... - I paused, and watched her as by the edges of my vision went the black fog of unconsciousness.

The next day, we canceled everything we had on the agenda because I was not able to do it. I had a dim memory of what I had said to Beckett but I did not touch the subject, and either she. Beckett stayed with me all day, lying next to me, sometimes embracing, sometimes with her head on my chest, or I held her from behind. Watching TV, sleeping, reading, talking or eating, in that way we spent all day. There, in the relative privacy of our suit, where we did not have to pretend much, I first felt that when I hugged Beckett, she put her head on my chest and I made drawings on the back, she wasn't pretending. She did it because she wanted to. Everything was perfect until the next afternoon. There, things began to rush.


	4. Chapter 4

With the arrival of the next afternoon, the call from Esposito and Ryan came. I picked it up, I was in the bathroom, fresh out of the shower; Beckett came with me, she closed the door and I put the speaker in minimum volume:

- Hey guys - Ryan said.

- Hello – I replied.

- Hey, I know you're doing the best you can, but we do not swallow it. You have to show more love, not only kisses and hugs.

- And this is not because you know us? - Said Beckett a little angry.

- Just because we know you, we know that you can do it better. Come on, you know it, we too. - Intervened Esposito - You guys are explosive together. You remember when we were kidnapped by Lockwood? I saw you from a window.

Beckett and I looked each other; we thought that was just ours. I turned pale. "What they did?" We heard Ryan asking softly. Beckett was angry, I noticed even without looking at her:

- Esposito, that's private. In any case, that was because you were going to be killed, as a desperate measure - Beckett said. I felt die for those words. That had meant a lot to me.

- Beckett, none believes that, either you. I saw your face; you were right under the streetlight. You saw come to Castle and you still not stopped him. Maybe you want to believe what you just said. At least Castle accepts it...

- Esposito, I never said ... - I began.

- Come on, Castle! We are not blind. And she either, but she does. – Stopped me Ryan - When she got fired, all of we felt it was partly our fault, but you had accepted it all. - "That's true," said Esposito at the bottom - Until the stup... Until Josh threw you of the hospital and Gates of the precinct, you were with her all the time - I felt the eyes of Beckett on me – I don't know what occurred in the alley but I can get an idea ... And in that idea is very clear that you accept it and she flees.

- Guys, you are playing private issues ... Ah! And forgive me if I am human and I am afraid of rejection ... - Beckett said.

- Rejection?! - Lanie said. I stared at the phone, surprised. Beckett, incredulous.

- Lanie?! - Asked Beckett - You too?!

- Yeah, darling, I wanted to see what excuse you put now.

- Lanie, wait one moment... - I said. I could feel the sense of betrayal of Beckett.

- No, no, no ... I've been waiting four years seeing as you do damage to each other. – She stopped me - Rejection, you've said? Honey, the guy is crazy about you and, despite your little act, you're crazy about him!

- Why is everyone speaking by us?! - I half shouted - Did you know how I feel? You can have a small idea but no, you do not know. So, limit yourselves to advise us for this mission! - I added, turning the volume of my voice down - Please.

I knew that they were all surprised, except perhaps Beckett, she had already seen me pissed with her before.

- Let ... – I sighed - Let the things that happened in an alley in the alley. The hospitals in hospitals. The feelings of each in the hands of each other. Yes! We suffer for each other but it's up to us. - I let my voice trail off.

- All right, bro - said Esposito - just do it better, okay? You know how to do it, something else is you want to do it. In short, do what you want to. - And he hanged up.

We were silent for a while; we only can hear our breaths.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at the mirror and I saw that Becket was looking at me, she had watery eyes:

- What ... what are we going to do? - I asked.

She looked at me and ignoring my question, she made another:

- Is it true?

I looked at her; they had said so many things that I did not know certain which she were referring. She finally shook her head and said:

- Make it better, no? You have already heard, and have heard THEM.

I did not know if that was going with double meaning but I still said:

- That is, so long avoiding it and eventually you has to do it.

She looked at me and she asked:

- Who says you that I was avoiding it? - I gave her a look as if I was saying "come on" - Well, did not get you drunk if you wanted to do it, not have stayed until 5 am playing poker.

- Ha! Now I have the blame?! You've heard them, they had good reason at all and I think the bad in the history there was you: the shot, the alley ... - I said bitterly.

- This is not one of your books, Rick! Yes, the alley ... What happened in the alley?!

- Don't Know, you tell me. We kiss, and then we never talk about it. We nearly die frozen in each other's arms, but we never talk about it! Do not cast in me the blame, if we didn't have sex, was because of you.

- For that you have stayed four years roaming? If you just wanted to sleep with me, have told me that, I would have sent to hell long ago!

- What?! Four years I've been right here! Four years just waiting for you to open your eyes and see that I'm right here! You don't know me if you think that I was just here to sleep with you and go. I thought you were more...

- Are you judging me?! - She interrupted me. She came so close that our noses were touching – The person who I less expected to judge me because he was the only one who I had spoken of my wall, is judging me! Today I don't keep getting stabbed!

She turned to leave, with tears streaming down her cheeks, but I took her hand and made her turn around. We returned to stay together, close together:

- Yes, of course I judge you. You do not want me to do that? Well, look me in the eyes and say with absolute sincerity that you do not remember anything about the shooting. Tell me this and I'll not judge you anymore, tell me this and I'll believe you, please tell me this- my voice broke - because I'm not sure of anything ...

Beckett was silent. Stuck as we were, all I could look was those green eyes, full of tears, and at that moment I knew it: she had lied me. She remembered EVERYTHING. I felt a prick in my chest and I sighed. I released her. She had not said this to me, of course not, and why? Because she doesn't felt the same. I felt again the prick. I turned around but before leaving the bathroom, I stopped and said quietly:

- I watched you die in that ambulance, did you know that? You know what that's like? Watching the life drain out of someone you...someone you care about?

She looked at me, her eyes full of tears, she started to say something but she stopped and I continued:

-You know, Kate? It's your life. You can throw it away if you want but I'm not going to stick around and watch you do it...

And I went to the door of the suit, I was opening it when Beckett came running.


	6. Chapter 6

She stood in front of me, cutting me the road. She looked into my eyes, crying:

- No ...I don't even know how to do this! Rick, I have fear, I don't want to take the step and then this would be over, but I'm drowning in my lies ... Okay, maybe this ends, but maybe we'll continue to be amazing… I don't have the answers. I just have to live with the questions and expect to find our way. But what if I cannot, Rick ... I don't know...

I looked away from her and I looked down, I sighed and looked again. I could not more, I've been four years living with her fears ... I was on my way to separate her of my road but she dodged and she placed again in front:

- Listen to me! - she said, forcing myself to look at her - I've lived all my life with fear: fear of the murderer of my mother, afraid of giving so much and be damaged but you ... You ... - I saw that she did not know how to continue, she looked me straight in the eyes and she followed-All I could think about is you ... I just want you...

And she kissed me. As Esposito said before, I saw the change in her eyes but I didn't stop her. She kissed me and I pushed her, gently. We closed the door, suddenly, she hugged me and I kissed her desperately, then the "mandatory" answer phone rang, I did not take it and Beckett whispered me:

- We should take it.

I kissed her again and whispered against her lips:

- The person you called is busy or unreachable. Please leave a message after the beep.

She laughed and smiled, happy to have made the move. What we did not know is that while we were there, they had given the green light to kill us. Ryan and Esposito had gone for them but two managed to escape: Alejandro Martinez and Pedro Guzman, and they came after us, with the clear aim to kill us. And we had no idea because we had not picked up the phone.

They entered through the fire escape that was in the window, we ran into behind the counter while they were firing us. I grabbed a bottle of champagne on the way to hide behind; Beckett looked at me and she said:

- Castle, it isn't time to celebrations.

- Ssshh! Concentrate, I go to the right and misled him; your trips on the left, okay? - Beckett nodded – Come on: 1, 2 ... and 3!

I shot the cork; Pedro Guzman was scared and he did not see Beckett, who knocked him with a bullet. Alexander appeared, he had left from one of the bathrooms (I could not avoid thinking what he was doing there in the middle of a murder) and he bent down to see if his partner was still alive, Beckett and I took the opportunity to run away and hide in the closet. She inside, me behind the next column. Alexander came into the closet and I heard him fighting with Beckett, I listened at her screaming and falling to the ground. Then I came out from behind the pillar and threw me against the back of the murderer. We fell to the ground and because of the momentum, Alexander struck a blow against the ground, breaking his nose, then we shot and I grabbed his broken nose of the way that Beckett had taught me, without knowing, to catch me in that way the first time we worked together. Alejandro screamed of pain and Beckett left him KO with her gun's butt. She looked at me and she said:

- Thank you for having my back...

- Always. - I replied, smiling.

Ryan and Esposito came with reinforcements, throwing the door down. They stood for a moment, staring at the entrance, and then started to solve all calling an ambulance, talking to Gates, the hotel manager and the curious neighbors, etc... Beckett and I were able to go when we answered their questions. Beckett still had signs of have cried and I lips slightly red, of the kissing. Ryan and Esposito looked at us with suspicion but they asked no questions. Then they let us go back to NY on a flight that was leaving in an hour. We collected our clothing that was not evidence, we made our luggage and, as we were leaving, Beckett shook my hand and I squeezed it affectionately. We went to the door, and we were out and ready to go hand in hand but Ryan coughed and called us:

-Guys! Mmmm ... It ended already, you don't have to keep pretending ... – he said looking at our hands.

Beckett gave me a quick glance and, blushing very slightly, and she released. I shrugged, and smiled at him as I lifted the bottle of champagne (which I recovered from the room) and I said:

- Custom...

And I made a toast in the distance, which was my way of thanking the call that had changed my life.

Back in New York, it was raining, so we ordered a taxi and together, hand in hand, we ran laughing into the loft of Beckett.


End file.
